videogamemodsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheSandwichOven
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Garys mod page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Speical ops genral minigun (Talk) 02:00, November 18, 2010 Welcome Watsup Welcome to da club dawg, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot of mods to show so get your tiny ass working. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on [[User talk:Helljumper141|my talk page]]! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. You watch my back I watch yours. '' [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) 00:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC)'' Guess What ? #posted a machinima on a guy's post about creating machinima #got banned #signed out to tell my friends good-bye #apparantly my WHOLE computer is block #Now I have to create new profile #Say hello to the new Helljumper You're just gonna have to believe me. The proof I can't give you is that my old profile is never gonna be answering your messages. Cuase I'm not logged in to profile. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 23:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re I didn't notice Sniperteams rant until after it had died down. Could you tell Alexthepitboss where to contact me ? thanks. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 23:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't log back in. And I'm not going back to CoD. I knew CoD4 would block me today after yesterday. You don't hate me for this do you ? Ya''ll h ave a great community and the wiki is good. Unfortinately I wasn't able to finish getting my achievement guides. EDIT: Sorry about italicized i don't know why its doing that'' After block. Hopefully I can get things done before the admins accuse me of sockpuppiting. I'll have to do it late at night when activity is down and the hope the nightwatchers don't read my messages. Re K thanks bro. It was fun meeting you. I heard you heard xbox live. If so my gt is RunnelsBound ( a sick joke my Dad pulled on me when he created the account ). the same gt for the PSN too. Cya Sgt. I wish you good luck getting beaurecrat ( I saw your goals ). :) want sysop powers im in need of admins and you have contributed the most so i will give you sysoptic powers so get working! 16:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Lol You gt beaurocrat in a week. How does it feel ? [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 01:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem. since you and viktor are sysops ill make alex the craut 02:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey sarge, what is everyone doing? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 16:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) OH! What time is it in Canada? Alexthepitboss (da boss) 16:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I will be back at 4:00 P.M.Time OK! Alexthepitboss (da boss) 16:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Block No its infinity I looked at date.[[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 17:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey I couldn't find a page for it but is there a page for Resident Evil mods because I know one that allows you to play as the Wesker skin that you get in Lost Planet 2. And theres an Infinate Ammo one. If there isn't may I create it.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) .... Your point ? And I wasn't trying to evade blocks. You know why. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 17:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Cya Re template thanks :) [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 23:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you wrote to CoD4 thanks. Hey First tellme what you think of this ? gbOvAYRMTM8 Second There is another Mod Wiki that share the same purpose as us and I think we should get some protection from being sued. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 01:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) For some reason I lol'd at two MoH wikis MoH Which one and how ? Shouldn't there be admins ? [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 02:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Send me a link to the bad one and I'll fix it up. Its time to kick some vandal arse. [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 02:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Link it. I'm gonna moniter it. For a few days and see what to do. Wiki is being deleted. The vandals can f them moms and get out of the basement for once. Wow Is that you gettin pwnd ? [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 01:34, December 3, 2010 (UTC) nvm Hows my driving ? He should've recorded the firetruck and thats Black Ice for ya but i get better herp derp bro. Herp. Derp.